The Promise
by purple lolly
Summary: When Alexander and Hephaistion were boys they made a promise and sealed it with blood With speech taken form the movie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

Pella 

Two boys sat dangling their feet in one of the many courtyard fountains.

"Let's make a promise." the blonde one said suddenly

The brunette looked up his brows knotted in puzzlement

"What kind of promise?" he asked

"The kind that last forever and ever and ever." he replied

The blonde one thought for a couple of minutes then his eyes lit up and he snapped his finger and he patted the brunette's arm

"I've got it," he said "Let's promise that we shall be friend forever no matter what and we shall die together but if one of us should die first then they have to come back for the other."

The brunette nodded his head "I agree."

The blonde reached down to the dagger at his waist and pulled it out. He put the tip to his palm and cut along in a straight line at the sight of the blood the brunette went pale and looked away.

"You're not going to faint are you?" asked the blonde with amusement

The brunette looked at him with a serious face "No." he said hiding his hands by sitting on them.

"Well pass me your hand then." said his friend grabbing hold of his hand.

The brunette winced as the dagger cut into his palm.

The pressed the wounds together and made the promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Babylon

"I worry for you with out me," said Hephaistion weakly

He took hold of Alexander's hand and caught a glimpse of the scar on his palm, the scar that matched his own.

"I'm nothing with out you," Alexander replied his voice wobbling a bit

Hephaistion's back bowed upward and Alexander broke down "Oh Hephaistion."

They had fought many battles and faced many dangers but each time they pulled through together and afterwards patted each other on the back for a job well-done Alexander wasn't going to give up on Hephaistion now.

Hephaistion's body eased back down on to the bed

"Please Hephaistion fight it's our destiny."

Alexander let go of his hand but kept it near to show that he wasn't going anywhere.

"We'll have children with our wives and our son's will play together as we once did a thousand ships will launch for here Hephaistion.

He went to stand by the window and looked out on to the harbour below.

"We'll round Arabia and from there we'll build a channel through the desert and out to the middle sea,"

He looked over his shoulder at Hephaistion who was watching him in awe he smiled as he turned back to the window and continue with their future plans.

"Then we'll move on Cathage and that great island Sicily they'll pay large tribute after that the roman tribe good fighters but we'll beat them,"

Alexander smiled to himself as more and more plans for him and Hephaistion came into his head.

"We'll explore the northern forests and at the pillars of Herakles turn to the western ocean and then one day not ten years form now Babylon with its deep water harbour will be the centre of the world, Alexandrias will grow populations will travel and mix freely Asia and Europe will come together.

He paused as he let the tears fall down his face he bowed his head and licked his dry lips and he continued in a shaky voice "And we'll grow old Hephaistion looking out our balcony at this new world."

He stopped something was wrong; his heart lurched as he turned around.

Hephaistion was laid still eyes open

"Hephaistion!" A single tear slide out of his eyes "Hephaistion"

He crept closer to the bed his hand shook as he touched Hephaistion's shoulder and gave it a shake Hephaistion made no response

"Wake up!" Alexander said putting on his general's voice as he shook Hephaistion

Then he began pounding Hephaistion chest screaming "Don't leave me over and over again

But Hephaistion had left him and he knew it he lifted the body up and cradled it close to him burying his face into the brown hair and screamed a scream etched in sorrow and pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Babylon 

Alexander was laid on his back tracing the scar on his palm. It had been a couple of months since Hephaistion's funeral pyre.

As he traced the line his eyes wondered over to one of the many statues of Hephaistion he had made afterwards, he stopped tracing and brushed away a tear oh how he missed Hephaistion.

In a few hours there was to by a huge feast in the memory of Hephaistion where people had to dress up and drink as much wine as they could handle. Alexander planed to get seriously drunk, he found it helped with the pain of missing Hephaistion.

There was a knock on the door

"Enter." he said in a monotoned voice

Ptolemy enter carrying a lion skin he held it out for Alexander

"It is time." he said

Alexander got up off the bed and placed the lion skin on his head pushing his hair forward so that it blended in to the lion's main.

He went over to the nearest bust of Hephaistion and kissed the smooth white marble forehead

"Goodnight my love," he whispered "I'll see you soon."

The feast had only been going a couple of hours and already everyone was drunk, Alexander had just finished his fifth when a young page came in carrying a huge goblet that was filled to the top with unmixed wine Alexander took it off him and the page quickly shuffled away.

He lifted it up in a toast when his gaze fell onto Cassander.

Cassander had been quiet all through the feast his eyes filled with a silent hatred for Hephaistion never left Alexander, he only smiled and nodded when he was approached by the others.

Alexander smiled and nodded to him as he brought the goblet to his lips. He suddenly stopped, the image of his mother her long brown hair replaced with hundreds of slithering snakes was reflected in the wine he closed his eyes and squeezed them shut to bloke out the horrible image. When he opened them again he found everyone staring at him with puzzled looks thinking the king had bitten off more then he could chew.

He simply smiled as again he brought the monster goblet up to his lips, this time he drunk it all down in one go.

Everyone cheered when he finished and tipped it upside down to show there was not a drop left.

But the triumph was short lived, suddenly he became very dizzy and he saw grey and red spots in front of his eyes. He grabbed hold of the nearest chair arm to steady himself

I've probably over done it he thought

A bright light caught Alexander's eye he looked about to see if the other had noticed it but it was apparent they had not as they where now cheering on Ptolemy who was trying to do the same only with a smaller cup.

Alexander looked back at the light he could make out a figure if he squinted but that hurt.

The figure move closer and Alexander's eyes went wide he know that figure after all he had felt that body wither and moan underneath him so many times.

Alexander tried moving closer but the figure moved away he tried reaching up but the figure did not reach down.

Why is he doing this to me? Alexander thought as the figure bowed it head and turned away and then light was gone?

Suddenly he felt a sharp trusted of pain in his stomach. At first he thought he had been stabbed ,assassinated just like his father but when he looked at his hands there was no blood.

Another stabbing pain sent him collapsing to the floor in agony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Babylon

He was aware of people around him he ached everyway and he was hot so hot he thought he was back in the desert.

Somebody was dapping his forehead he opened his eyes and recognised that person as Bagoas then he heard a woman screaming at him "Wait just three more months Alexander please." Then she was gone

That woman was his wife Roxanne and she was with child his successor.

Someone was saying something to him they wanted to know who would he choose to be his successor while the child was waiting to be born.

He turned his head painfully slow to look at the Hephaistion, Yes the empire will go to Hephaistion then he remembered that Hephaistion was gone.

He turned away "To the strongest." he managed to say but it came out barely a whisper

"Please Alexander you must tell us who it will be."

He open and closed his mouth but no sound came out

"Look he trying to say something." said somebody

The room feel silent and somebody moved in close their ear next to his mouth.

"To the strongest." he whispered and closed his eyes

The person moved away "He said to the strongest." they yelled so that his voice could be heard all away around the room.

Then room went into an uproar only a figure dressed in white moved silently and unnoticed through the crowd.

Alexander saw the figure and smiled as he drew back his hood. Gone had the scars from his forehead and check and

His skin the sun bronzed colour that he had lost when he got sick, his blue eyes that had been dulled with suffering now took on a brighter hue and his brown hair was pulled back just like it was on their first night together in Babylon.

His Hephaistion had come home and kept the promise they had made when they were just boys.

Alexander took of the amber and gold ring that Hephaistion had given him as a wedding present and held it out to him. As Hephaistion moved towards the bed the people he passed shivered and rubbed themselves warm looking puzzled at the sudden change in temperature.

He came to stand next to Ptolemy, who had taken the ring thinking it was for him to look after,

As Ptolemy turned away he went straight through Hephaistion he shivered and looked back over his shoulder the hurried back to join the rest.

Hephaistion held out his hand Alexander noticed that the hand was scarred with a dagger line; he lifted up his own scarred hand and grabbed Hephaistion's hand it was cold but real then there was a rush of cold air then all the pain and suffering had vanished only the scar, love and warmth remained.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Once Alexander had passed away his generals began to fight.

Old friends became bitter revels, old arguments were forgotten and new ones were made.

And over time Alexander's great empire began to crumble and fall.

From the shadows two people watched in sadness as it fell, till one day there was nothing left of the world that they knew so they turned their back and moved into history.

THE END


End file.
